The PowerPuff Kids meet The Golden Girls
by ainmals1
Summary: The PowerPuffs, their families, and friends go to Miami for a summer vacation, where they meet older ladies. They have a lot of fun, but what happens when a teenage boy falls for their female babysitter?


**This is a rewrite from the original story I updated two years ago, someone told me that script stories aren't allowed on Fanfiction so I had to make it into a written story. I made a few changes, here and there, but enjoy the story.**

* * *

The PowerPuff Kids meet The Golden Girls

On the kids last day of Kindergarten their teacher now known as Mrs. Kettle made an announcement to everyone.

"Now boys and girls on your last day of school I'm going to give you a diploma. Congratulation on graduating kindergarten." she said.

"Thank you Mrs. Kettle!" the kids said.

After the ceremony, Mrs. Kettle came up to the PowerPuffs.

"Girls, boys, thank you so much for not only doing great in school; but also saving Townsville. I know it's hard balancing your school work with having to save the world. Over your summer break you should go on a vacation, you've earned it." she said.

"That's funny, our Parents told us that we are going on vacation, but we don't know where; they're keeping it a surprise until we come home," said Binky.

"Oh that's wonderful!" said Mrs. Kettle.

The bell rings and the kids rushed out of the school, despite they couldn't wait for first grade they knew they would miss their kindergarten teacher, however they could come to see her any time they wanted to.

"We're free! I can't wait to go on vacation!" said Binky.

"I wonder where we're going?" Burnner wondered.

When the boys and girls went back to their houses, the finally figured out where they were going.

"Are we really going to Miami?!" Buttercup asked.

"Yes, but don't worry the Mayor says the villains won't get out. We're keeping the vacation a secret so they won't know that we're gone," Wendy said to them.

"That's right the good thing is the Rotium family is coming with us," said the Professor.

"Yay!" the girls and Benny cheered.

The girls and Benny went to talk to the boys and Beatie.

"We're coming with you we already know," Baxter said.

"I hope Binky and her family are coming too," said Banners.

"I hope Burnner's family comes too," Buster said.

Binky and Burnner came to say the good news.

"We're coming with you me and my family," said Binky.

"So are mine but what about our favorite Babysitters?" Burnner asked.

"They're coming too," said Bloomy.

"But not with their families." said Benster.

"Their Parents thought they would be on vacation with each other," said Bliss.

"Yeah, oh here they come," said Blaster.

Richard and I walked toward the kids.

"Hi kids are you all ready for our vacation?" I asked.

"Yeah, Townsville is going to be fine because the Mayor says the villains can't get out until we come back," said Beauty.

"I can't wait to leave tomorrow" said Beauster.

"I'm glad you're coming with us," said Blossom.

"We're gonna be in a hotel," said Booster.

* * *

A nice plane ride and a few hours later, the Powerpuffs and their families arrived in Miami, Florida. After dropping off all their stuff at their hotel rooms, and getting settled in, the gang decided to explore the city.

"Kids, all your folks and I are going to go bowling. Do you want to come?"The Professor asked.

"Bowling? That's boring!" Buttercup said making a face.

"We want to do something fun!" Baxter added.

"it's okay if you don't want to come. You kids can all do something yourselves. You'll just have to have Mac and Richard come with you. Can't leave you totally on your own, you know," Wendy suggested.

"That sounds fair. Okay!" said Booster.

"Sounds like a plan, then. We'll all meet back at the hotel around dinner time, okay?" said the Professor.

"Okay! See you later!" the kids said.

The Powerpuffs, Richard, and I then left together, and started to explore the town. After a while, the kids started to get hungry, so we all went to a restaurant to eat. During which, Boomy accidentally split soda and ketchup all over his shirt, "aw, man! My shirt!" he said in surprise.

"Are you okay?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, but now my shirt is ruined," Boomy said sadly.

"Why don't you just go and put on another shirt?" Buster asked.

"Oh, of course. I'll just magically pull a new shirt out of thin air!" Boomy said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"We could go back to the hotel and get you an extra shirt," Bubbles suggested.

"But the hotel is too far away," Beauty pointed out.

Just then, a waiter came by. "You know, there's a laundromat just a block away from here. Why don't you stop there? I'm sure they could clean your shirt," the waiter politely suggested.

"Thanks mister!" Beauster said.

After lunch, we all went down to the laundromat that the waiter told us about. But then, we ran into another problem.

"Um...I just remembered. What am I going to wear while my shirt is in the wash? I can't be flying around shirtless," Boomy pointed out.

While we all thought about this, just then, a voice called from nearby. "I have a shirt you could borrow!" the voice said.

We all turned to see an old lady, with white hair and glasses. She smiled at us and held up a t-shirt. It was a little too big for Boomy, but it would have to do. Boomy took the shirt from her.

"Thanks, Ma'am," said Boomy.

"You're welcome," the old lady said.

The lady then stared at all of us for a moment. "Hmm...you all look familiar...aren't you those Powerpuffs I've heard about? From that Townsville place?" she asked.

"We are!" the kids said.

"Land sakes! Who would've thought that an old Sicilian like me would get to meet a bunch of superheroes?! In a laundromat of all places?" the old lady asked in amazement.

"Weird, isn't it?" Bam-bam asked.

"I'm Sophia Petrillo. Have you guys ever been to Miami before?" the old lady asked.

"No; this is our first time. We're on vacation. We were just exploring and having lunch when the drama with the shirt happened," Bamby explained.

Sophia laughed and said, "in that case, why don't you come back to my place? I'm sure my roommates would love to meet you all. They'll be so surprised. That is, if it's okay with your babysitters there.

"Alright. We're coming with you," I said.

After Boomy's shirt was finally cleaned, we all went to Sophia's house. It was quite small, but very nice and inviting. Sophia walked ahead of us and opened the door for us all.

"Hey everyone; I'm back!" Sophia called.

A voice called from the kitchen asked "You're back already? That was quick. And what are those voices? What did you bring home this time?"

Then another voice called from one of the bedrooms said "A handsome man, I hope."

A brunette older lady then came in the room and saw all of us standing there, followed by another older lady with lighter hair.

"Sophia, if you're bringing home new roommates, we're going to have to get a bigger house!" the lady with the lighter hair pointed out.

"They're just friends, Rose! At least, I hope so..." the brunette lady said to lady with the lighter hair rolling her eyes at her.

Just then a taller older lady came out of the kitchen, and saw us all standing in the living room. She paused for a moment, then rolled her eyes. "I'm not making food for all of you" she said.

"Don't worry, ladies. They're just some new friends I made. Come and meet the superheroes!" said Sophia.

"Superheroes? But they're not wearing tights and capes," Rose said confused.

"Not every superhero wears tights and capes! Haven't you heard of the Powerpuffs?" Sophia asked.

"Oh yeah; the ones from that city...Townsville, right?" Blanche asked.

"Right!" said Richard.

Rose looked at me and Richard, "you guys look a little different, though," she said.

"Oh, we're just their babysitters," I said.

"Duperheroes need babysitters?" Rose asked.

"Of course; they're still five. They just graduated kindergarten. So we're celebrating with a vacation," Richard explained.

"That's great! We'll have to show you all around then!" Blanche offered.

"But why don't you introduce yourselves first?" Rose asked.

"Okay, I'm Mackenzie, call me Mac for short," I said.

"I'm Richard," said Richard.

"I'm Burnner," said Burnner.

"I'm Binky," said Binky

"I'm Baxter," said Baxter.

"I'm Buttercup," said Buttercup.

"I'm Buster," said Buster.

"I'm Banners," said Banners.

"I'm Benster," said Benster.

"I'm Bloomy," said Bloomy,

"I'm Blaster," said Blaster.

"I'm Bliss," said Bliss.

"I'm Beauster, said Beauster.

"I'm Beauty," said Beauty.

"I'm Booster," said Booster.

"I'm Blossom," said Blossom.

"I'm Bridger," said Bridger

"I'm Bridget," said Bridget.

"I'm Bam-bam," said Bam-bam.

"I'm Bamby," said Bamby.

"I'm Boomy," said Boomy.

"I'm Bubbles," said Bubbles.

"I'm Beatie," said Beatie.

"And I'm Benny." said Benny.

"All start with the letter B, you kids are tough aren't you? Dorothy asked.

"Yes," said the tough puffs.

"Me too, I like to squeeze people's hands really hard. I'm Dorothy Zbornak," said Dorothy.

Blanche came up to the smart Puffs, "wow we all start with the letter B you girls have great hair and you're beautiful, and you boys are so charming," she said.

"Thank you. You look beautiful too," said the smart Puffs.

"Why thank you we'd make a great team. I'm Blanche Devereux," said Blanche.

Rose came up to the sweet Puffs, "wow, those are cute B names do you like animals?" she asked.

"Yes! Do you too?" the sweet Puffs asked.

"Why yes, I do. You and I make good friends.

I'm Rose Nylund," said Rose.

"Do you two play jokes, and ask embarrassing questions?" Sophia asked Binky and Burnner.

"Yeah we do Mrs. Petrillo," said Binky.

"Let me guess you do too?" Burnner asked.

"Yes I do looks like I found some new little friends," said Sophia.

"Look like their getting to know each other," said Richard.

"Yeah, these are nice old ladies especially Mrs. Nylund," I said.

It was then time for us to leave and we said bye to Sophia's, Rose, Blanche, and Dorothy.

* * *

"So kids how was your day in the city?" the Professor asked, did you meet nice people?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, went to lunch then Boomy got stuff on his shirt," Blossom explained.

"Then we went to the laundromat to get his shirt washed and dry," Buttercup explained.

"We met a nice lady named Sophia, she helped Boomy out, and took us to see her daughter and friends," said Bubbles.

"We met the rest of the ladies," said Beauty.

"They are all different, like Rose is very fond of the sweet Puffs, Blanche likes the smart Puffs, Dorothy enjoys us tough puffs, while Sophia adores Burnner and Binky," Banners explained.

"They said they eat cheesecake and other snacks in the middle of the night," said Bamby.

"Those all sounded very good," said Bliss.

"They said we can come to visit anytime," said Bloomy.

"Mac and Richard are taking us there today while they're at a dance," said Bridget.

"They say they can keep an eye on us and tell us we can do anything we want while their out one dates, Dorothy is the only one of the nice old ladies who is not a widow she is divorced by this person Stanly Zbornak who she says is a yutz," said Benny.

"Wow they sound like nice ladies," the Professor said.

"Kids your dad, me, Bill, and Sarah are going bowling," said Wendy.

"Yay!" the girls and Benny cheered.

Benny and his sisters went to Beatie and Beatie and her brother's hotel room to talk to them.

"Our Parents told us too," said Booster.

"Yeah, Burnner's Parents are staying and so are Binky's Parents," said Baxter.

"That's right so they could take care of their care of their cute babies," said Boomy.

"So when are you gonna go see Mrs Zbornak, Mrs Devereux, Mrs. Nylund, and Mrs. Petrillo?" Bubbles asked.

"After the Parents leave," I said.

"Okay, I hope you and Richard have a good time at the dance," said Beauster.

"Make sure you don't see another guy," said Buster.

"So that Richard won't get jealous," said Bam-bam.

"Don't be silly guys there is no way Mac is going to fall for someone.

When the Professor and the other adults except for Burnner's Parents, and Binky's Parents left for bowling Richard and I took the boys and girls to the house.

"Thanks for letting us having your cheesecake Mrs. Devereux," said Benster.

"You're welcome Benster," said Blanche.

"Mrs Nylund when you were in St. Olaf did you feel alone after Mr. Nylund died?" Bridger asked.

"Yes I did, I loved Charlie very much I have grandchildren you kids remind me of them," said Rose.

The door bell rang, Rose's date came first, next it was Blanche's date, then Dorothy left with her date a little later, and so did Sophia.

"We can spend time now on our own," said the kids.

At the Miami dance Richard and I were sitting in seats to get drinks. "Having a great time?" Richard asked me.

"Yep, are you?" I inquired.

"Yep, I hope the kids are have fun," said Richard

"I'm sure they are," I said.

"I'll be right back," said Richard.

Richard went to the boy's room, I waited for a while until a boy with short black hair, brown eyes, and a brown bandana that matched his clothes came up to me.

"Hi, what's your name babe?" the boy asked me.

"Mackenzie, but call me Mac," I answered.

"I'm Steven nice to meet you," the boy said.

"Do you live here in Miami?" I asked.

"Yes, you're just here on vacation are you?" Steven inquired.

"Yes," I said, "would you like to hang out with me?" Steven asked.

"Sure, sometimes I'm at the hotel and sometimes I'm at Mrs. Devereux's house," I said.

"Okay, I gotta go see ya," Steven said, he kissed me on the cheek and left but what I didn't know was Richard saw all what was going on and he had his fist clenched.

"Mac, I'm gonna go wait outside," Richard said calmly.

"Okay I'll be out in a minute," I said.

Richard went outside and pulled out his cell phone.

"Burnner it's me Richard I have a problem," Richard said.

Richard and I went to Blanche's house to pick up the boys and the girls and we went back to the hotel. When morning came we had breakfast and went to the house again with their Parents permission of course.

"Mac may we ask you something?" Burnner asked.

"Sure," I said

"When you and Richard were at a dance is it true that you were kissed by another boy?" Binky asked.

"Yes how did you know?" I wondered

"Richard called us while you guys were at the dance he said he saw this guy kiss you," Burnner said

"He saw me? This guy was so cool," I said.

"I think Richard is jealous of this guy," said Blossom.

"Yeah it happens all the time," said Booster.

"Maybe I am a little jealous oh well," Richard admitted.

The door bell rang and Rose answered.

"Hi is Mac there?" Steven asked.

"Yes, she's right here," said Rose.

"Hi Steven, this is Rose, That's Blanche, Dorothy, and her mother Sophia," I said introducing everyone.

"Nice to meet you," said Steven.

"And these are my friends the PowerPuff Girls and the PowerPuff Boys," I said.

"Hello," said Steven.

"Hi," the kids said.

"And I'm Richard," said Richard.

Richard wanted to shake Steven's hand but Steven's didn't accept it. Steven turned to me and asked"how about a little walk?"

"Okay I'll get my camera," I said.

"NO... Just leave it here," Steven yelled but then said calmly.

"Okay let's go," I said a little misunderstood. Steven and I left.

"I can't believe what I heard," said Baxter.

"Richard I admit you were right about him," said Buttercup.

"Richard did you just see how he snapped at her?" Dorothy asked Richard.

"And nobody does that to Mac," Richard said in a serious tone.

* * *

Everyone was shocked of what they heard they decided Richard should talk to me and they hope it will work. A few days ago in the kitchen everyone was still shocked of Steven's attitude to me.

"Now we have to have a plan to get rid of that guy," Buster said.

"Yeah this is the fifth time he's turned Mac down," Banners said.

"First we'll try to make Mac talk to Richard," Blanche suggested.

"That's right Richard is really mad about this," Rose said.

Sophia had found me and Richard. "Mac, Richard wants to talk to you about something," Sophia said.

"Mac, it's been five times since this guy has turned you down, he is very impatient," Richard said to me.

"Are you saying he gets annoyed when I don't be on time? Well you're just jealous I refuse to hear this," I said irritated.

I stomped out of the kitchen.

"She doesn't believe me," Richard said in sadness.

"And it's the first time," Benster pointed out.

"Try something else," said Bloomy.

"Why don't you let her find out what's going on by herself?" Sophia suggested.

"You're right Mrs Petrillo and I know just how to do it," Richard said determined.

Richard left the kitchen.

"Ma I hope your plan works," Dorothy said to Sophia.

"It will Pussycat," Sophia said assuredly.

The day Steven came to pick me up I went to get my camera, the door bell rang it was Steven, and Richard answered it.

"Is Mac ready?" Steven asked.

"Not yet, won't you sit down?" Richard offered.

"No I'm in a hurry, is she getting her camera again? I hate it when she does this," Steven said impatiently.

"You don't like waiting do you? I don't like the way you're treating Mac," Richard said to Steven.

Steven glared at Richard, "when I first saw you Miller I was thinking you were a relative but you're not are you?! You're her boyfriend!" Steven sneered at Richard.

Steven got so mad that he grabbed Richard's arm and was about to punch him until he heard me shout, "YOU STOP THAT!"

Steven let go of Richard. "Mac we're done and over with, I'm some other girl who is one time and doesn't have a boyfriend!" Steven snapped.

"That's a promise I'm gonna see you keep now leave!" I said sternly.

Steven stomped right out of the house.

"Go Mac you rock!" Blaster cheered.

"Yeah that guy was so shocked when he heard that Richard was the one you wanted," said Bliss.

I walked up to Richard. "Are you okay Richard I'm sorry," I said.

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm glad you stood up to him," Richard said.

"I promise I'll never fall for another guy again," I said.

"Mrs. Petrillo your plan worked," said Beauster.

"Yeah you are wise as Binky and Burnner are," said Beauty.

"Yep a Sicilian knows how to handle things," said Sophia.

"How about this afternoon we all go to Disney world," Booster suggested.

"And we could go to the beach after that," Blossom added.

That afternoon we all went to Disney World, we loved the rides, after that we went to the beach, the old ladies were enjoying the sun and so were the adults, while us kids were surfing.

"This is fun!" Bridger cheered.

"Yeah and I'm glad Mac and Richard are talking to each other," said Bridget.

"This is the funnest vacation we've ever had," said Bam-bam.

"Yeah I hope we come back next year," said Bamby.

"We can come and have snacks with Mrs. Petrillo, Mrs. Zbornak, Mrs. Devereux, and Mrs. Nylund anytime," said Boomy.

"And we have one more week here too so we could have some more fun," said Bubbles.

"I'm gonna miss the nice ladies," said Beatie.

"Me too they're like grandmothers to us," said Benny.

* * *

Before we left to get our stuff to leave we just wanted to have one more visit.

"Well we liked it here" I said.

"And we hope we would come back next year," said Richard.

"Come here cuties give me a hug," Rose said to the sweet Puff.

Bubbles and the other sweet Puffs hugged Rose.

"Let me hug you little squirts," Blanche said to the smart Puffs. Blossom and the other smart Puffs hugged Blanche.

"Come here you little rugrats and give your old friend a hug," Dorothy said to the tough Puffs.

Buttercup and the other tough Puffs hugged Dorothy.

"Hey you little jokers come here and give Mrs. Petrillo a great big hug," Sophia said to Binky and Burnner.

Binky and Burnner hugged Sophia.

"Bye," we all waved.

"Bye," the older woman waved back.

We all left for our plane.

"Did you kids have a great time?" The Professor asked.

"Yes," the kids said.

"We had fun too," said Wendy.

"I like those ladies you kids met," said Bill.

"I did too we all did," said Sarah.

"Are you glad things are back to normal?" I asked.

"Yes, and when I get back to England I'll plan for a dinner at 7:00 on Friday," Richard said.

"Sure and some other day you'll come to America and we'll have dinner there," I said.

"Deal," said Richard.

The plane then took us home.

* * *

 **That is the end of this story, I hope you liked it better this way. I will be doing a written Return of Sponge Bob story next. See you all next time**


End file.
